Tifas choice
by Frampton18
Summary: Tifa needs to decide between Vincent or Cloud


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter #1 The Storm

We find Tifa in the operations room aboard the Highwind with Yuffie. Yuffie is a very pale color and is sitting uneasy in a chair while Tifa is straying off in to space unable to comprehend her recent escape from Junon and the possible loss of Cloud, the two sit in quiet for awhile until Cid's voice brakes through over the intercom "Attention crew we are quickly approaching a bad storm prepare the Highwind batten down all hatches its about to get real rough." Yuffie gives Tifa a very troubled look " we should be all right" Tifa says calmly "don't worry Yuffie" . Yuffie starts to say something but than turns and vomits on the floor. "I think I'm going to the bridge to see if their is any way to avoid this storm" Tifa says as she rises from her chair "I'll catch you later" Yuffie gives Tifa a very weak wave as Tifa turns and goes out the door.

As Tifa enters the hall she spies Vincent going in the opposite direction. "Its good to see your all right Tifa" Vincent says smiling at her "ah. . . thanks" Tifa replies. As they start to pass each other the Highwind gives a terrible roll. Tifa goes flying through the air and is caught by Vincent. As Tifa regains her balance she looks up at Vincent pauses and than stands up and runs to the bridge.

As Tifa enters the bridge she is shocked by what she sees out of the main window a huge mass of swirling black clouds Darker than any she had seen before massive lightning bolt arch down to the rough waters bellow. Cid turns to face Tifa as she enters the bridge after watching her stare out the window for several moments he speaks "What the hell do you want" he says coldly Tifa snaps out of her stair and turns to face Cid. "Yuffie is really sick I was wondering if their is any way we could avid the storm" Tifa says softly. Just than a defining clap of thunder shakes the Highwind and the lights flicker. "what you want to go back to Junon? I've got more important things to worry about like my ship falling apart" Cid finishes and turns back to the helm "what are you doing" Cid yells Yanking the controls from the pilot "we already lost are main propeller" Tifa gives Cid a very cold look and marches off the bridge in anger.

Tifa decides to go back and comfort Yuffie. As she opens the door to the operations room she finds it completely dark. "Yuffie . . . Yuffie you in hear" Tifa calls out. Tifa notices a dark shape in the corner "she went to the stable I think" Vincent answers her. Tifa nods and closes the door as she heads out in to the hall. The sound of the wind echoes through the hall and the Highwind begins to rock violently.

As Tifa enters the stable she notices Yuffie sleeping in the corner on a bail of hay. The Highwind gives another violent roll sending Tifa falling to the deck with a heavy thud. " How you can sleep through this I'll never know. Tifa looks at her knee which is now bleeding she climes up in to a bail of hay and eventually falls asleep.

[Tifa's Dream] Tifa finds her self standing in complete darkness their is nothing but black. Than out of the darkness Cloud appears Tifa starts to move at a run to Cloud. Aeris appears next to Cloud and takes his hand the to turn and start to walk away from Tifa "Cloud . . . Cloud wait for me Cloud" Tifa yells out Aeris and Cloud start to disappear in to the distance. Tifa trips and falls to the ground just as Cloud and Aeris disappear completely "Cloud" Tifa calls out again just than Tifa fells her self being lifted up. She looks up to see Vincent picking her up. Every thing than goes white.

Tifa wakes up to the sound of Yuffie vomiting. The sound of the storm is now gone. Tifa looks at Yuffie who is now very sick. Tifa stands up to find her leg throbbing in pain from her fall she opens the stable door and heads to the bridge passing the engines that are now smoking and admitting a wired sound.

Once on the bridge she finds Cid in a furious rage yelling at crew members and cursing control boards. Tifa spies Cait Sith and heads over to talk to him. "what's going on are we through the storm yet" Tifa asks "yes we made it through but the ship is badly damaged were trying to find a place to land" Cait Sith responded. Barret Wallace strolls on to the main deck of the Highwind. " Cid" Barret calls out Cid turns from yelling at a crew member and looks at Barret. "the engine is going to need some parts replaced I've been trying to fix it for the last Three hours and no go" Barret says with a tired look on his face. "new parts where the hell are we going to get new . . ." Cid notices that Barret is no longer paying attention to him and is instead looking at the troubled look on Tifa's face. "What's wrong Tifa" Barret asks "its Yuffie she is really sick we need to get her on the ground" Tifa responds. "we should be landing at Costa Del Sol soon you could take her to the in." Barret suggests " No" Cid yells "to risky plus were going to need that money for parts" just than Red XII appears from under a now exposed deck panel. "what about the villa" he suggests. "what villa" Tifa says Cid and Barret give each other Questioning looks" the on he and Aeris bought last time we were their they gave me the key for safe keeping" Red XII Finishes and than disappears bellow deck again. "well do you have a problem with that Cid" Barret asks. "No but they shouldn't go alone . . . I'm going to need you Red and Cait Sith hear to make repairs so why don't we send that Vincent fellow" Cid turns to Tifa " go get your stuff ready and tell Yuffie and Vincent. Tifa Turns and hurries out the bridge door.


End file.
